


Tease

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Heavy Petting, Light Bondage, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Standing Up, Teasing, Wall Sex, sub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Papyrus has had enough of your 'teasing'. And it's time you paid your dues.





	

To say that Papyrus intrigued you would be a gross understatement. You were completely enthralled by him. It’s not that you were into bad boys or anything, there were plenty of those in Snowdin. But, you could not deny you had a thing for his confident superiority. The way he just… stood tall over everyone else, exuding a calm authority without even trying. You admired the way he carried himself, the way he didn't have to needlessly resort to exploitation and dirty tactics in order to earn respect from those around him. He was imposing but fair, which was more than you can say for everyone else in this frozen wasteland. Powerful, naturally charismatic, and rather handsome, scars and all.

“Would you stop that?” You jumped in your seat when Papyrus snapped at you, guiltily glancing away from the tall guardsman with a cough. “You were staring, again,” Papyrus stated, not even a question in his mind as he sat down next to you at his sentry post. “While I can't say I don't understand the fascination, it is getting rather frustrating. You are the one who volunteered for sentry duty, are you not?”

You could hear the accusation in Papyrus's tone. You knew how seriously he took his work. “I can't help it,” you defended, “it's so freaking cold out here, I can't concentrate!”

Papyrus sniffed and turned his body towards you. “I forget how weak you humans are against the elements… I trust there is at least  _ some _ way to help you focus? I’d hate to be wasting my time taking you on these shifts.”

You thought for a moment, rubbing your hands together to create friction between your palms before glancing back at Papyrus. “Maybe… We can just talk a while?” You grinned innocently as Papyrus narrowed his eyes at you. “Please?”

He sighed heavily and reclined in his chair, folding his arms as he stared ahead. You were once again enraptured by his statuesque profile. You wanted to know more about him. “Very well. What do you wish to discuss?” 

“Have you ever been in a relationship, before, Papyrus?”

Papyrus sputtered, all decorum out the window as he shot forward, supporting himself on the station counter as he choked on air. You covered your mouth to hide your growing smile. Your eyes were bright as you took in the small crimson blush forming on his skull. Okay, that was funny. No matter how many times you teased him, you never got tired of seeing Papyrus get so flustered. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” you giggled.

Papyrus shot you a glare, his cough subsiding as he regained his composure. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Stop making meaningless and baseless accusations!” His face looked as bitter as ever, his eyes permanently squinted as he scowled at you with his arms folded. He was really attractive when he smiled, if only he did so more often. But, this was equally as delicious, seeing him on the defensive like this. 

“Baseless, huh? Does that mean you  _ are _ interested in omeone?” You watched Papyrus carefully, noting the way his eyes dimmed as he looked away. Uncertainty crossed his features, and you felt a small twinge of pleasure in your chest. You knew full well that he wasn't seeing anyone, but it still affected you to hear it first hand. z

You caught Papyrus's eye and he forced out a haughty laugh, dispelling any illusion of doubt. “Now, why would I, the Great Papyrus, partake in such a meaningless activity? It’s foolhardy and dangerous, especially when I have more important matters to concern myself with, like finally getting rid of that miserable wretch, Undyne, and taking my rightful place as Captain of the Royal Guard!” 

Of course he would try and change the subject. Ranting about Undyne was his basically his favorite thing; it blew your mind when you found out that they're basically best friends, despite their eager rivalry. But, that didn't mean you were going to let the topic at hand slip away. You latched onto his words and looked for an opening to exploit. “Wow, dangerous?” you teased, your lip curling in bemusement, “If I didn’t know you better, Papyrus, I’d say you were scared or something.” Papyrus blustered at your remark. You smirked devilishly; you finally found an opening under his skin, or rather, his bones. 

He slammed his fist on the counter and towered over you with what was likely intended as a menacing expression. “The Great Papyrus fears nothing,” he roared. But the crimson blush crawling on his cheekbones was more than enough for you to call his bluff. He was just embarrassed. “I’ll have you know that if I ever got the inclination to woo a woman, she wouldn’t even know what hit her,” he boasted.

It was your turn to blush as his meaning struck you. “Was that a challenge?” You leaned forward in interest and Papyrus stiffened as your hand brushed against his femur. You were very curious as to how your lips would feel against him. The thought has crossed your mind, before, but never before has it been so prominent, so irresistible. You could play it off as a prank later if it went south, you reasoned. But, you needed to ease that nagging lust in the back of your mind. “Want to prove it?” 

Papyrus took a moment to do a double take. “...Nyeh?”

You crossed and uncrossed your legs with an eager smirk. “If you're so confident in your romancing skills, a little intimacy should be no problem, right?”

“H-human, I-” Papyrus stammered incomprehensibly as you leaned forward placing your hand firmly on his chest. His face was firetruck red as you leaned forward towards his lips. Closer… Just a little more. You hesitated when you felt his breath ghost on your lips. Your heart felt like it was about to hammer out of your chest, but… What if you're taking this too far? Papyrus looked like he was ready to explode. You bit your lip with indecision before backing away to your seat. 

“J-just kidding!” You covered your mouth, pretending to hide your laughter as Papyrus stared at you incredulously. He looked confused and maybe a slight bit disappointed? Maybe that was just your imagination. “Papyrus, I was only teasing,” you explained, hopefully justifying your behavior.

“You were… Teasing me…?” Papyrus closed his eyes and let out a huge exhale, his body suddenly going tense. Beneath your smile, your heart was going a mile a minute. The closer you got to Papyrus’ mouth, you felt so… Ah, hell, you definitely needed a cold shower, tonight. 

Papyrus slammed a hand on the station counter, making you jump. You backed away into your chair as your skin suddenly pricked in alarm. He looked absolutely pissed now. You could practically hear him shaking. “Er… Pap? What’s gotten into you? It was… just a joke, alright?”

“I, t-the Great Papyrus… Refuse to let such behavior go unpunished!”

“Unpuni- whoa what the hell?!” You yelped as Papyrus grabbed your arm, wrenching you out of your seat before dragging you into the thickly forested wood. Snow crunched under your boots as you struggled to keep up. You grimaced under his grip, his sharp gauntlets basically stabbing you in the bicep as Papyrus's station grew further and further away until it was obscured by the winter trees. By the time you both were out of sight of the main road, the tall sentryman pushed you into a nearby tree, the bark digging into your back while he pinned you by the shoulders.

“Where the  _ fuck _ do you get off,” the skeleton asked firmly. Bark was breaking off the trunk from how hard you were gripping it. Your heart was pounding and your breathing erratic and your face was absolutely flushed and terrified. Your knees felt weak under his overwhelming influence. 

“What are you talking about? It was just a joke, Pap!”

“I don’t mean just today!” Papyrus grunted and ran a hand down his exasperated face. “God, ever since we even met, you've been tormenting me with that infernal ‘charm’ of yours. No matter what I do, you just won't stop _ tempting  _ me!” Papyrus pointed a finger accusingly. “Tell me: why the hell are you targeting me with your mind games?!”

Fuck it. You threw Papyrus’s hand off of your shoulder and grabbed the base of his skull, your lips smashing against his sharpened teeth before he could react. But nothing happened. Papyrus just looked at you strangely as you broke away and you thudded back against the tree trunk with a gasp of air. Your face heated up, knowing that you had just made a complete fool of yourself. “Th-that… That never happened,” you said bitterly. Papyrus still stared at you, making you incensed. “Do you hear me?! That never-Mmph!”

Papyrus suddenly grabbed your waist and planted his mouth against yours. “Shut up,” he growled as his tongue slid through your opened lips. You yelped slightly as long, gloved fingers grasped your wrists, pulling them above your head. One hand wrapped securely around them, pinning them into place as his other hand slipped under your coat, feeling the warm, supple flesh of your waist. You moaned into the kiss as his fingers ran down the small of your back, tracing the curve of your spine. You tilted your head as Papyrus started to lightly suck at your neck.. You shivered as the wet skin exposed itself to the snowy elements.

“P-Papyrus, it’s too cold out- ow!” You felt your skin break when Papyrus gave you a quick bite.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you started teasing, Human. You have no idea how long I've wanted this,” the sentry growled, his voice guttural and almost feral as you felt his tongue lapping up the marks he left. You also felt your bra band tear in Papyrus’s hands, sending a chill up your spine.

“Shit,” you breathed, your eyes glazing over as he started fondling your chest, rolling the flesh around in his hands with his thumb brushing firmly against small, pert mounds. You pulled your wrists against the vise of Papyrus’s grip over your head, but there was no give. You arched your back, struggling to pull yourself away from the tree trunk, which made Papyrus snicker as your hips pressed into his pelvis; an unintended side-effect. The growing impression of an erection was firm against your jeans. What the hell?! This was certainly news to you, and you continued to thrash with renewed vigor. “L-let go, Papyrus..!”

“Why? Having second thoughts?” Papyrus unfurled his scarf from his neck before using it to secure your wrists to a low lying tree branch. “I told you, Human; your actions will not go unpunished this day. Let's see how you enjoy being tormented in such a manner, hm?” You practically started steaming when Papyrus unzipped your winter coat, revealing a blouse in your favorite color. You were getting all kinds of aroused, but there was no way in hell you were going to admit that.

“Fucking fuck,” you panted, instead, writhing around under his touch. “Okay, Papyrus, you’ve made your point!”

“Have I? I hardly think so,” he mused. “...Oh, damn, where was I? Oh, yes.” Papyrus grabbed the front of your shirt collar and pulled down, ripping the fabric clean in two before tearing it off of your body entirely and discarding it into the snow. With nothing covering your torso, you thrashed around while shrieking Papyrus's name. Your face was burning like fire, despite the frigid cold. The skeleton pulled your hips forward, making you arch backward as he stepped between you and the tree trunk. You felt his hands circle around your waist from behind and cross at your navel before tugging off his gloves and shoving them in your coat pocket. 

One hand glided through the valley of your cleavage before firmly grasping your right breast, kneading the flesh between his fingers. However, your attention was more fixated on the other hand. You sucked in a breath as Papyrus unzipped your jeans, pulling them down until they were mid-thigh; the lowest that you allowed them to go as you squeezed your knees together. Mortification and elation dueled with each other at this point, but you it was hard not to give Papyrus a little trouble.

“Don’t be difficult,” he chided. You stuck your tongue out in response. You saw a glimpse of Papyrus rolling his eyes as he slipped his hand under the hem of your underwear. Your chuckle was suddenly broken by a moan as you felt his fingers rub slowly up and down your slit.

“Hmm… That's a nice sound...” Papyrus latched onto your earlobe and started sucking. You bit your lip to stifle yourself as his finger traced soft circles around your clit.  “Are you enjoying what I’m doing to you?” You bit your lip as you buried your face in your shoulder to hide your raging blush. Papyrus’s breath came heavy and forceful against your ear, his voice a low growl that sent shivers down to your toes, accompanied by a yowl of pain when Papyrus pinched your inner thigh. Do you like it, or not?” 

Your face burned as a loud moan erupted from you. “Y-yes…” And just like that, Papyrus’s hands were gone, making you buck your hips in alarm. “W-wait, what are you doing?”

“I think I’m done here.” Papyrus circled in front of you with a chuckle. For a second, you were completely slack-jawed as you mind struggled to process his words through your mild sex haze. As soon as it clicked, however, you screamed in frustration, flinging your legs out to try and kick him.

“God DAMN it! You motherfu-”

“And there we go,” Papyrus practically sang as he forced your legs down and zipped your pants back up while you fumed. “Not fun being toyed with like that, huh?”

“You are  _ evil _ .”

“And you are freezing your ass off.” You looked down; your torso was indeed turning purple with the cold, and your ears felt frozen. Papyrus zipped up your coat and withdrew his gloves from your pocket. “You won’t retain anything if you just become a popsicle out here.” you rubbed your wrists when the skeleton untied them from the tree.

“You… have a point,” you conceded. Papyrus took his scarf from the branch and seemed to contemplate for a second before wrapping it gently around your neck. “I’m not  _ that _ cold, you know,” you mumbled, though you still relished the soft impression it had on your skin, and the pleasant smell that wafted from the fabric. It was really warm after a couple of seconds.

“I know. You’re going to wear it, anyway.” Papyrus placed his hand on your back, pushing you slightly as you both walked back towards the path to town. “Everyone in the Underground should be able to recognize my scarf, and I want to make sure everyone in Snowdin knows where things stand between us.”

“And what do you mean by that?” You glanced up as Papyrus returned to his normal composure. 

“That you’re mine,” the skeleton said simply. You balked at his side.

“The hell I am!”

Papyrus stared at you pointedly, a wry smirk barely etched on his face. “You’ll wear it. Or else…” Papyrus snuck a hand under your coat again; you felt the smoothness of his bones on your waist. “We won’t be continuing this venture when we get home.”

You frowned deeply, still feeling the yearning ache between your legs. You clicked your tongue in displeasure, knowing full well that he had you, there. “Fine. I’ll wear your damn scarf.”

“Nyeh heh heh…” 

Papyrus chuckled under his breath as you both walked into town. You could feel eyes on you as soon as you passed the inn. Monsters crowded the shop windows and slowed in the streets as they stared. Instead of shrinking away, however, you marched, your footsteps strong alongside Papyrus as you stared straight ahead. You missed the satisfied smile passing his face when he looked at you, your eyes glued on his front porch as it came closer into view. The walk through town only lasted maybe five minutes, but it felt like twenty before you came to a stop in front of the house. You eyed Papyrus as he passed you to unlock the door. It was strange looking at his back without his scarf on. You buried your face in it and inhaled the fragrant scent of pine trees, spice, and a powdery nuance of bones. 

“Come to my bedroom,” Papyrus said plainly as he opened the door for you. There was nothing malicious in his voice, but, looking up at his tall frame, shoulders square as he looked down at you, you were certain that was an order. A shiver of excitement crawled up your spine as you passed him. This whole development was completely dripping with erotic possibilities, and you grew more and more excited the more you thought about what the guardsman had in store for you. You exaggerated the movement of your hips as you climbed the steps, aware of how his eyes transfixed on you with an eager glow while following close behind. It was a rush, realizing exactly how you were affecting him. 

Biting your lip eagerly, you grasped the doorknob in your hand and twisted. Papyrus followed you inside as the door swung open. You jumped at the snap of his fingers when the door closed behind you, the sound crisp and loud in the silent bedroom. You spun around, your eyes wide as you looked him in the eyes.

“Clothes. Off.” Oh, fuck. Getting him all rattled, before, might have been fun, but, damn, did he look hot when he's in his element! The dampness between your legs was ever present as you zipped down your coat without argument, the ends of his scarf kissing your newly exposed skin. You wanted him to touch you again. You needed to feel that pleasure that made you forget even the frosty cold of Snowdin against you. Yet, apparently, you weren't moving fast enough for Papyrus’s liking. He growled in your ear with frustration as he tore the jacket off your shoulders onto the floor before immediately wrestling with the front of your pants. His eyes were heated with a detached hunger, roaming your newly exposed curves the more he tore off every piece of clothing on your back. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the words weren't coming, which only added to your nervousness.

Opting to distract yourself with action, you reached forward and cupped your hand on the throbbing bulge straining against his pants. Your eyes widened as you estimated the girth rubbing against your palm. What on earth was he packing in there?! “May I,” you asked, eager to get the ball rolling. His eyes gleamed brighter in his skull as he gave you curt permission, and you pulled down the tab of his zipper, letting him loose. You gulped audibly at the thick member that sprung out to greet you. It was definitely on the larger side, his girth more than compensating for his average length. It was not huge enough that you were scared of  _ breaking _ , but, well… Let's just say you were surely going to be sore tomorrow. 

His dick twitched in your hands when your fingers grazed the vaguely translucent surface of his magic, and, with a rumbling growl of desire, Papyrus's hands gripped your thighs suddenly and lifted you into his arms. Your arms snapped around his neck and your heart shot up to your throat with a strangled yelp. Your pulse hammered away freely as you felt his shaft slide between your lips. Papyrus hummed in satisfaction and shifted your weight in his arms.

“Still wet and ready for me, I see,” he purred before carrying you off towards a bare wall beside his closet. You whimpered at how his cock bobbed and glided between your lips with every step he took. Every motion, every foot-fall rubbed against you and caught on your entrance with just enough pressure to feel, but not enough to actually get off to it. You gripped between Papyrus's shoulder blades as he pinned you against the wall with his weight. Sighing his name, your eyes were fixed on Papyrus, your eyelids as heavy as your breathing as you focused on his mouth.

“God, you're hot,” you gushed as your lips crashed against his mouth. His teeth parted in welcome and just as you felt his tongue in your mouth, you grunted harshly as his girth slid into you, stretching you out with every inch. 

Between the mounting pressure between your legs and the overwhelming frenzy on your lips as you greedily stole every kiss Papyrus had to spare, you felt like you were about to explode. Your fingernails scratched desperately at the base of Papyrus's skull and between his shoulder blades while he pumped steadily. His hands gripped your ass and rammed his pelvis into you, driving his hot, hard cock as far as it could go. 

Papyrus broke your kiss, leaving you gasping for air between thrusts while his teeth nipped at the side of your neck. He worked from jaw to clavicle, his bites growing larger on your skin the farther he went down. You moaned loudly as his found the mark he had left on you before. You could feel the searing heat on your skin as he sucked on the teeth marks he inflicted back in the woods. You could feel your skin bruise in his mouth, the pain making your eyes water. 

Even now, his pace was unrelenting, the sheer intensity of his thrusts slamming into your cervix overwhelming your senses. It was slow, but so intense, driving the air from your lungs almost immediately as soon as you managed to suck it back in. Your head swam with the way Papyrus was fucking you so vigorously, and your eyes blurred and rolled back in your head. You opened your mouth wider, but all that continued to spill from your mouth were your own broken moans, erupting from your labored lungs with abandon. Your orgasm came without warning; your body shuddered and spasmed in Papyrus's grip, and wet heat splattered against your inner thighs as you practically screamed his name, clutching onto his shoulders for dear life. 

Papyrus, however, barely missed a beat, riding through every second of your orgasm with enthusiasm. His breath hitched before his fingers dig even deeper into your flesh, and you could hear his breathy laughter in your ear as the waves of pleasure running through you ebbed into something more raw. Your muscles screamed in agony as Papyrus rode you without mercy, your orgasm almost an eternity away in the face of the hot, uncomfortable sensation forming in your gut. Your legs kicked in the air, finding no purchase to gain control over the situation. All you could do was moan helplessly in Papyrus's arms while he fucked you without hesitation. You didn't even notice when Papyrus stole your mouth in his again, your vision clouded in euphoria as his thrusts softened and his pace quickened inside of you. Instead of ramming against you, your toes curled as his cock teased and rubbed against your g spot. Your eyes rolled even further in the back of your head as Papyrus dominated your mouth with his tongue. You cry out as another orgasm tears through you, and your muscles clench almost painfully, this time.

You barely even register the guttural moan that came out of Papyrus not a second after. Viscous heat shot into your body like a volcano, coating your insides completely before dripping down your thighs as he rocks into you with a stutter before he finally stilled. You knees almost buckled the second you were let down, but a pair of arms caught you on the verge of collapse. You looked up at Papyrus as your mind started to clear. 

“Wow, that was…!” You stammered as your eyes glued themselves to the ground. Honestly, you had no words. That was certainly a lot more… intense, than you were expecting. On both a physical and emotional level. But, as exhausted as you were, you wouldn't exactly object to the idea of doing that again, sometime. 

Papyrus chuckled and smirked with self-satisfaction. “Well, you seem to fit my standards surprisingly well, Human. Color me impressed! Very well, I have decided: I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, will grant you the honor of accompanying me on a date.” 

...Wait, what?! 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and, if you'd like, feel free to check out my other works!  
> Note: all works 18+; reader discretion advised


End file.
